Dreams Can Come True
by Ruler of Space
Summary: Isabella had a dream and after a hour she begins to notice that it may come true
1. Chapter 1

Dreams Can Come True

Isabella had just woken up from being asleep and from having a dream for her and Phineas. It was one of her best dreams she had had in her life. She had spent the mostly thinking of Phineas and her relationship would ever begin, so she had hardly slept that night until she finally got unconscious thinking about Phineas after almost five hours from she had went to bed at around eleven o'clock. Isabella had woken up at around 8:40 A.M. since she had hardly slept that night.

"I had a great dream" Isabella said to herself while she was lying on her bed "It was about me and Phineas, it was like this…"

_Isabella's Dream Flashback_

It was about 9:30 in the morning when Isabella had just stepped into Phineas and Ferb's backyard and caught the sight of Phineas and Ferb's new contraption that could make people fall in deeper love that that person had already some emotion or love for. That contraption was built for Jeremy to get into and fall in deeper love for Candace.

"Whatcha' Doin'" she said entering the backyard

"Hey Isabella" the triangle headed kid said "We just built a contraption that could make someone fall in deeper love for someone you always loved"

Right there she had an idea that if she could get Phineas step into or get into that contraption and with the little spark of love he could have for her, the contraption could make Phineas fall in deeper love for Isabella and finally Isabella would have her summer accomplishment completed for almost eight years of trying Phineas to make her fall in love with her.

"Uh… Phineas I think there is something in that machine" she said

"Really" Phineas said

"Yeah" Isabella said

Little Phineas knew that Isabella was guiding him into a trap so she could zap him in the machine so that Phineas would directly fall in deep love with her. Phineas them walked towards the machine and began checking inside but before he could Isabella thought that if Phineas had no love for her the planning would fail and Phineas might get mad with her and also if the plan failed it meant that Phineas had completely no love for her so she would have to lose her hope of ever getting Phineas to love her or never try again because she had no reason to continue her chances.

Right then Isabella woke up and had no chance to end her dream.

_Isabella's Dream Flashback End_

"I could not continue and finish my dream" Isabella continued talking to herself

After that she got up and began to get ready for the unexpected in coming day. She went to the bathroom to brush her hair then went back to her room to get changed from her pajamas to the daily clothes. She went downstairs to get some breakfast at around 9:00 A.M. she noticed that it was almost the exact time she dreamed about, in her dream that happened at around 9:30 A.M. she began to think that that dream might come true but at the same time it was basically impossible at this time especially because of Phineas' obliviousness. Once done with her breakfast she didn't check what time it was but it was five minutes to 9:30 A.M. Then she decided to pay a little visit to Phineas to see what type of amazing contraption or machine or project they had done for that day. She opened the door, walked out of the door, and finally closed it and locked it behind her. Then she walked past the street that divided Isabella's house from Phineas' house. She once again thought about the dream before she entered the backyard, she thought about the time it almost was when she began to eat her breakfast. She thought it was a coincidence but it could have been that her dream she had that morning could happen. She opened the backyard door that gave access to the backyard; quickly she caught the sight of Phineas and Ferb done with their machine (which was the same machine she had dreamed of).

"Hey Phineas" Isabella started "Whatcha' Doing'"

"Hey Isabella" Phineas said "We just built a contraption that would make someone fall I deeper love for someone that you always loved"

She had reminded the dream she had had, it wasn't completely the same but it was most likely relied on her dream. For her it was completely weird but for everyone else it wasn't weird but it a new and fresh idea. There she checked the time it was around 9:30 A.M. and in her dream the time was 9:30 A.M. too. She began to consider that her dream might come true but still she didn't know the end of the dream of if Phineas ever loved her. Once again she thought about the plan she had planned in her dream, she didn't think she should carry out her plan since she thought about how mad Phineas could get if she donned that.

"Uh… Phineas" Isabella started on the same sentence she had said on her dream but she began to back down

"Yes" Phineas questioned Isabella in a suspicious way

"Nothing" Isabella said chickening out of her plan

"All right then" Phineas continued studying on his machine

Phineas then called out to his sister because the machine was built for Candace and Jeremy to strengthen the relationship of both of them and Phineas actually had a plan to benefit him and someone else.

Meanwhile Isabella was actually nervous of what to do, to follow what she had done in her dream or to tell Phineas directly to avoid any trouble. She was in between two choices that she somehow could not choose easily. If she chose the dream Phineas could be extremely mad at her. If she chose to tell him directly he could deny her. She couldn't choose she was locked in between two choices. But what should she choose?

**These is my second FanFiction story and also please if you have any comments on how to make my writing better please just tell me to help me improved my writing.**

**I'll probably have the second chapter** **posted into this story by Febuary.**

**PLZ R&R**


	2. A Dream Come True

Dreams Can Come True Chapter 2

Isabella was stuck in a decision that could involve Phineas finally falling in deep love for her or Phineas getting really angry with her and her actions and or Phineas denying her when she tells her true feelings for him. Isabella thought about it a lot but she didn't want Phineas angry with her or denying her, the only thing she truly wanted for almost eight years was the love of her life, Phineas to finally fall in love with her and become her boyfriend. She thought about it long enough when Phineas yelled at Candace to come over there, she decided to tell Phineas directly to avoid any trouble but the problem was that what is the right time to tell him and where. Technically she could not tell Phineas her true feelings because Phineas is barely alone, he is almost always with someone if it not Candace its Ferb and if it's not both his parents are the one who are around him, he is one of the most followed and loves to be in a group type of guys.

"Candace" Phineas yelled into the house while he continued to study the machine that they had created that day

"What?" Candace yelled back at her brother from the second floor of the house

"Do you want to get this project underway or not!" Phineas yelled back trying to persuade Candace to get on the ground floor

"Oh yeah" Candace remembered that she had a little plan for her beloved friend Jeremy

Candace was going to do the same thing Isabella was going to do in her dream and almost in real life which was kind of weird because Jeremy loved Candace and even showed obvious sings of love to her but Candace wanted the relationship to progress much more rapidly instead of the relationship progressing really slowly. Isabella wanted the same thing but Isabella wasn't that obsessed with Phineas as Candace was obsessed with Jeremy so that's why she didn't decide to lure Phineas into a trap and zap him with the machine, she realized that she could wait for Phineas a little longer and she would rather have their relationship to progress slowly. Then Candace went downstairs to get ready with the plan. Right then Jeremy knocked on the door and Candace opened the door and Jeremy stepped inside and went to the backyard and saw that Phineas and Ferb had made yet again another machine for a summer project for the day.

"I see that you guys had made another contraption for your summer projects" Jeremy said

"Yeah, will you mind if you could try this machine out, since we haven't tried it yet" Phineas said trying to sound normal so that Jeremy wont suspect anything they were up to

"Yeah" Candace said

"Ok then, I'll test out the machine" Jeremy said in a suspicious tone, he had never seen Phineas and his sister, Candace act so suspicious about their machine

Jeremy stepped inside the machine, closed the door and stood silently inside the machine, as Phineas got closer to the machine to pull the lever which activated the laser of the machine, Jeremy began to wonder what the machine did and he finally said "What does this machine do?" Phineas could not tell him what the machine does because according to the plan Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella or anyone else could not tell him the secret plan they had planned for him. "You'll see what does this machine does around… NOW" Phineas said. The machine zapped Jeremy and released a powerful radioactive wave while the machine gave off a shining light from which could be seen from about 5 miles away and when he came out Jeremy yelled out "I love you Candace Flynn, I always have" Right there Jeremy ran towards Candace and gave a soothing and deep kiss.

"Let's leave this two alone out here" Phineas said to the group

Back with Isabella she had thought that probably she could separate Phineas from the group so she could ask Phineas there, alone, finally after almost 8 years. Then the group went inside the house and one by one began leaving the home soon Isabella didn't have to separate Phineas from the group because there was no more group to separated Phineas from.

"Phineas" Isabella called out to Phineas

"Yes, Isabella" Phineas responded to Isabella

"Remember the machine you and Ferb built that morning" Isabella said

"Yes I do" Phineas said

"I want to say something related to that" Isabella said nervously

"Go on" Phineas said obliviously

"I… I l-l-love you Phineas Flynn" Isabella said

Phineas froze for a moment but then he responded…

"I love you too" Phineas said much easier than how Isabella said

Isabella's heart rose when she heard the four words that she had been waiting for almost eight years from the man of her dreams. She didn't know how or why did her dream that morning had come true but she believes that she couldn't continue she dream because she had to find out what she should do but she also believes that faith had giving her a chance to be with Phineas. Right after the confessions of Phineas and Isabella's feelings to each other, Phineas put his arm around her waist, brought her closer while Isabella wrapped around Phineas' neck which she also made Phineas come closer, both of them got closer, and closer until their lips met for a few moments. They kissed for about 2 minutes they could have spent an eternity like that but the lack of air made each other's lips part but that first kiss was the most highly memorable moments they had had together. They had enjoyed every second of the first kiss.

"I love you Isabella, forever and always" Phineas said

"I love you too, Phineas" Isabella said

"Besides I was going to enter my own machine and zap myself to make myself fall in deeper love for you, Isabella" Phineas said seduced into Isabella's beautiful eyes he had noticed for about some time now. Once again they leaned in and kissed their second kiss and this time sweeter, soothing, and wetter and both of them enjoyed that kiss even more than the first kiss. Then after almost 2 minutes they parted.

"I love you" both of them uttered once again to each other

**This second chapter took less time than I expected, I'm thinking of adding one more chapter if you want me to go on tell me or if you want me to stop on this chapter also tell me and also if you have any constructive tips for my stories please tell me. If I continue on this story that story should be in before February. :D **


	3. Epilogue

Dreams Can Come True Epilogue

Isabella's POV

Phineas and me has going strong so far. A couple of 14 year olds could actually be involved in a relationship of boyfriend and girlfriend even though the oblivious runs right through us. We both love each other so much, he tells me "I love you" almost 10 times per day, he kisses me several times during the day, daily. The only thing he would be better at is romance, although the only thing I need in my life is that he loves me and kisses me.

I guess that dreams can really come true even if it is to get the oblivious love of your life

**Well that's a wrap on this story. Oh and on my newest story, two more chapters are coming up. :D **


End file.
